Two Minor Gods And The Daughters Of Artemis
by RainbowPonysLoveToSmile
Summary: How would you react when you found out your sibling was only your half sibling and when you meet two mystifying girls who act as if they where from a different aura.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – I get bitten by a rabid flat snouted fox dog.

I was walking along the dark and muddy ground next the river with the wild rushing sound in my ears. I was walking my dog Mimi but I was also trying to remember a picture not any kind of picture but a picture of my mum who had died suddenly when I was very young, but the worst problem of all was that I had ADHD and dyslexia so to make it short my teachers would love to kick me out and blame me for everything that went wrong in class.

So I was walking along when suddenly I heard yelping and whining, I closed my eyes a second to detect where it was coming from. I followed the noise into the trees. When I stopped dead in my path, there in the grass lying helplessly was Mimi.

Crouching over her was a giant black and red speckled fox. Or should I say it was a giant dog with a rather flat snout. Slowly it started to lift its head and faced me, huge yellow fangs where sticking out under the froth around its mouth. Rabies I mumbled under my breath.

I should of ran but I was frozen to the spot when the rabid creature lurched itself at me and landed right on my chest, its red beady eyes were examining me. They were close to mine its nostrils flaring but instead of taking a chunk out of my face it sniffed my hand and took a nip.

Nip probably sounds not too bad but having a giant raibed dog bite you is pretty hurtful. Soon blood was hammering out of my wrist. I was trying everything to get this over crazed killer machine off me. Amazingly I heard sticks breaking behind me. When out of a sudden my brother Leon appeared in front of me and pulled out a sword.

"Whoa!"

I can't remember my brother having a sword.

Then he started slashing out at the 'thing' with such power that I felt dizzy and must have fainted.

When I awoke I was lying on the bottom of what looked like a double bed and sitting beside me was a girl with beautiful curly hair, her grey eyes studying me. Wait grey eyes impossible. A spoon and bottle in her hand that's when I noticed the bottle shone lightly in the colours of the rainbow. "Where am I?" I stammered. That's when a rush of pain struck my wrist. I tried to sit up but the girl pushed me back down. "Here try this." she pushed the silver spoon between my lips, the stuff on the spoon flowed into my mouth it tasted like lemon ice-cream. Then I felt a surge of strength leap into my body and I totally forgot my injured wrist as I leaped up and ran to the next door in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – I enter the magic world of heroes, monster and how could I forget the gods and goddesses!

As I opened it I ran right into a guy with very bushy beard and very big hind quarters but as I looked closely I realised it was a h,h, horse! He was from waist on a horse. I backed up but tripped right into the arms of the girl with the dazzling grey eyes.

"Chiron this is Olive Coal the sister of Leon Coal, they arrived lost and hurt at Half-blood hill two days ago and amazingly they could pass the boundaries." She said.

"Thank you Annabeth but I think I can remember and do you think she is strong anough." The horse dude whose name must have been Chiron said.

"My brother where is he and what's half-blood." I questioned

"Annabeth do you mind explaining and giving a tour to Olive around camp half-blood." Chiron said with his very deep but kind voice.

"Sure why not." She answers

As Chiron stepped out of the doorway an amazing scenery opened up to me. At one part kids where playing volleyball, some others were soaring in the air what looked much like winged horses. I could see a dark forest a bit away, rock wall, a lake and some houses arranged in a U and lots of other cool but confusing things.

"Come on we have to be finished before dinner." She said while grabbing my not hurt arm and started dragging me towards the houses.

"So what is this place I asked while racing after her?"

"Camp Half-blood the only safe place for kids with godly parents."

"Ok so you mean godly like god with a capital G."

"No Greek gods, like Zeus you know the twelve Olympians, and these are the cabins a cabin for each god or goddess like my mum is Athena and my dad a mortal professor." She said trying not cracking a smile. Oh I forgot to mention there are some new ones.

"Have you ever had a kid with all godly parents' I request?"

"No never' she answers with a wary look."

"You will be living in the Hermes cabin with your brother and lots of others till you get claimed buy your mother or farther, that means when a sign appears above you like an owl for Athena or a winged shoe for Hermes and so on. She led me to a brown painted cabin. This looked a bit dull around all the other colourful cabins. Inside wasn't much to look at but lots of beds everywhere. Annabeth started talking to a tall blond guy in ripped jeans and orange camp half-blood t-shirt.

"Hey I'm Connor Stoll and that is Travis Stoll!" he pointed at a guy who looked exactly like him. 'We are the head consolers of the Hermes cabin." "So you must be Olive Coal."

"OLIVE!" Leon ran and hugged me.

It felt good to see him again he took me over to one of the beds and sat down. And told me what had happened.

"I followed you when you ran out of school and went home to get Mimi I ran and followed you down to the river. That's when I lost you but then I heard you screaming in the bushes and ran and found you getting attacked by a hell hound what I found out later. Suddenly a sword appeared in my hands. The hell hound left you and started following my sword as if it was attracting it so all I had to do was stab."

When I stabbed it turn to dust. A guy who was half goat appeared what I found out where satyrs and we were transported to camp half-blood.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- A prophecy out of the fire

After I'd seen my brother, Annabeth led me past the round amphitheatre, to millions of strawberry patches where beautiful bright red strawberry's where ripening, took me to the rock climbing wall where real laver rolled down and tried to burn you to bits.

A conch horn blew in the distance. "Annabeth where are you going?"

"Dinner time, you see that temple like building over there, that's the mess hall." "let's go!" So we trotted after the others, I turned my head because I had heard some thing cry out behind me.

And as I turned back after looking over my shoulder and finding nothing. I sore a small rock in the way, to late I was already lying on the ground.

"Hey who are you?" a guy with shoulder long brown hair walked over to me. Before I could answer he asked: "Are you Olive and your brother is Leon?" He pulled me up. "Come on Chiron and Mr D will be waiting."

"Thanks." I mutter. "What's your name?"

"Oscar son of Hebe."

When we arrived at the hall every one was seated at the tables scattered around the hall. Travis Stoll waved at the seat beside him, after I'd sat down I realised every eye was looking at me.

When I looked down at my plate it was filled with pepperoni pizza with extra olives. Chiron made a movement and abruptly the others form the Hermes cabin walked over an ablazing fire in the centre of the hall. Connor was first he got his knife and started to scrape off the best bits of pizza in to the fire where in replacement the fire gave off the tasty smell of feta cheese, tomato, and olvis and so on.

As I walked up to the fire to do my offering the flames started spitting sparks and rose from 10 meters to 15 meters in seconds, then it changed in the colour of a sunflower. The fire changed into a face a not recognisable face and it said in a low hoarse voice;

Gold blood will flow,

three will go.

Will fight for there lives,

one will go under knives.

In seven nights,

They'll be back.

Mess hall was coated in silence.


End file.
